What if Adam lived
by KageRaion
Summary: Adam survives and is able to reunite with Shiro when the Paladins return to earth and meeting his new friends.
1. Reunited

_**So I just recently got into Voltron and I have to say it's a good show. When I came to the episode when Paladins come home, I thought it was sad that Shiro never had a chance to see Adam. **_

_**So this is my take on what could have happened if Adam had survived and got to reunite with Shiro.**_

"Adam"

The pilot turned around and saw Sam Holt come towards him.

"Something wrong sir?"

"We just got a message from my daughter.

-They're on their way home"

Adam's eyes widened slightly at hearing that.

When Sam had returned, he had been meet by shocked faces since he was thought to be dead.

He had told them everything. About the Galra empire who kidnapped him, how he was forced to work with other prisoners and how his daughter and her friends were defending the universe.

_**Flashback.**_

"So who are the individuals besides your daughter, Admiral Sanda had asked"

"Cadets Hunk and Lance as well as former cadet Keith.

-And then there's Shiro"

Adam couldn't believe his ears at hearing that Shiro was alive and fighting out in space.

"These five are together protecting the universe as the Paladins of Voltron.

-They're doing everything they can to protect other planets and worlds from the Galra Empire and we should ready ourselves in case those aliens come here"

"Is there a chance they will come here, Adam asked"

"I don't know but the Galra has conqured worlds for thousands of years. But if they come here then the Paladins will as well since this is their home and wouldn't want the Galra to destroy it"

_**End Flashback.**_

That had been four years ago and they were now getting info about the Paladins coming to earth.

"You okay, Sam asked"

"Yes. Don't worry sir"

Sam got this understanding look on his face and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"You've missed Shiro a lot haven't you?"

"More than you think.

-Even though I told him that he shouldn't expect me to wait for him, I can't help but miss him"

"I guess your feelings for him remained even though you told him that before we left for Kerberos.

-And in a few days, you'll see him and can tell him how much you've missed him"

"Yes"

_**A few days later.**_

Adam stood next to Sam and his wife as well as other officers and the families of the Paladins.

Two vehicles then drove through the gate and stopped a bit from them.

Sam's daughter, Katie or Pidge as her name was among the Paladins jumped into her mother's arms as soon as she got out. Sam knelt next to them, hugging his wife and daughter.

Lance, the younger brother of fellow officer Veronica then got out and ran up to his family who all embraced him.

Adam then noticed Keith looking at him and he couldn't help but notice that the young man had grown and seemed more mature than the last time he saw him.

"Hello Keith"

"Good to see you again Adam"

The two exchanged a quick hug before a blue wolf appeared next to them.

"Who's this?"

"His name is Cosmo. I found him during a mission and he's been by my side ever since"

The wolf looked at Adam before he nuzzled his face against him.

"He likes you"

"That's good to know"

Keith then looked towards the other vehicle.

"Shiro is over there"

Adam looked and saw Shiro help a woman down from the vehicle.

His hair was white, a scar ran across his nose and his right arm was missing.

"What happened to him?"

"It's a long story that he and I can tell you later.

-Go over there. I know he's missed you"

Adam nodded and began to walk over to the other vehicle.

"And Adam..."

He looked over his shoulder at Keith who actually had a slight smirk on his face.

"Told you he was alive"

"That you did"

How could he forget. Before Keith had been kicked out, he had told Adam that Shiro had to be alive out there since he was a skilled pilot and wouldn't make an error like that.

He then walked over to were Shiro was talking to Iverson along with the three aliens, Alteans he believed Sam had called them.

He felt a lump build up in his throat as he thought of what to say.

"Takashi..."

Shiro turned around and a big smile spread over his face.

"Adam"

As Iverson and the three Alteans took their leave, Adam put his arms around Shiro who hugged him back the best he could with his one arm.

"I thought you said you wouldn't wait for me"

"Even though I said that, my feelings for you remained. When we were told you might be dead, I didn't know what to do but then Same returned and told us you were alive.

-I've missed you so much Takashi"

"And I've missed you"

Adam let go and looked into Shiro's eyes before their lips meet.

When they stepped away, Adam looked at Shiro's missing arm.

"What happened to you out there?"

"It's a long story. I promise that I'll tell you later

-Right now, I'm just glad to finally be home and with you"

_**A few hours later.**_

The meeting had just finished and while the other Paladins went to be with their families, Keith and Shiro as well as Cosmo followed Adam to his office so they could talk.

"So what happened during the years you were away?"

They told him everything. From Shiro's kidnapping up until his disappearance after the battle with Zarkon.

"I died during the battle but the Black Lion saved my consciousness somehow. I was in the astral plane for I don't know how long.

-Then Zarkon's high priestess Haggar sent a clone of me to the others"

"We believed it was the real Shiro but then, I saw him in the astral plane and he told me what happened in the battle with Zarkon.

-I fought the clone and after we defeated Lotor, the Prince of the Galra empire, Allura took Shiro's consciousness from the Black Lion and put it in the clone's body"

Keith then pointed at Shiro's hair.

"That's how that happened"

"I had to fight a bit for the body to accept me but it did and here I am"

"Then we made our way home"

It was a lot of info for Adam to take in but he was happy that the man he loved was here in front of him.

"So... do you wanna meet the other Paladins, Shiro asked"

"Sure"

"Let's go find them then"

"I'm pretty sure Hunk is in the kitchen, said Keith

-He's been talking about earth food for I don't know how long"

_**So they made their way to the kitchen and found not only Hunk but the other Paladins as well.**_

"Hey Shiro, Keith, there you are, said Lance"

"Were have you been, Allura asked"

"Just explaining a few things to a certain someone, said Keith"

The group then noticed Adam behind them.

"Adam these are the Paladins of Voltron, said Shiro

-Our Red Paladin, Lance"

"Sup"

"Pidge over there is the Green Paladin"

"Hi"

"Hunk is the Yellow Paladin"

"Hello"

"And Princess Allura, our current Blue Paladin"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Current Blue Paladin, said Adam"

"Lance used to be the Blue Paladin and I used to be Red, Keith explained

-During the time Shiro was gone, we needed someone to pilot the Black Lion and it choose me. So I became the Black Paladin"

"Then Red choose me as his new Paladin and Blue choose Allura, said Lance"

"I see.

-It's nice to meet all of you"

The group all smiled at him.

"Adam here happens to be Shiro's boyfriend, said Keith"

"Fiancé, the two corrected"

They then saw that Lance had a look on his face similar to when he found out Pidge was a girl.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean Shiro is..."

"Gay.

-That's right Lance"

"I never expected that from a guy like you"

"And you're supposed to be the one who knows love the most of us, Pidge teased"

"As if you knew!"

"I did. Matt is a friend of Shiro's remember. So I heard it from him"

The others all laughed at the Red Paladin as the trio sat down with them.

"I guess this means we have one more member of our family, said Hunk as he put down a tray of cookies"

"Family, Adam said and raised an eyebrow"

"During our four years together in space, we have pretty much become a family, Shiro explained"

"And since you're Shiro's fiancé, you're pretty much family as well, said Pidge"

_**The group then began to tell Adam about their adventures in space and all the different aliens they had meet and befriended along the way.**_

_**They couldn't help but laugh at the shiver that went through Shiro when they mentioned a certain engineer.* **_

Author note:

I hope you all enjoyed my first Voltron fic.

*of couse I'm referring to Slav


	2. New arm

Adam and Keith walked through the base trying to find the others.

They had been in the operating room until now, supporting and helping Shiro until the aneshetics had taken effect and he fell asleep.

"I hate that witch for what she did to him, Keith mumbled"

"It was terrible to see him like that. I had no idea his PTSD was that bad"

"If you only knew all the things they put him through that led to this"

"But at least you knew what to do to calm him down, Keith"

They then passed the commissary were they found the others.

"Is he okay, Hunk asked"

"His PTSD kicked in for a moment, said Keith"

"That Quiznacking witch, said Lance"

"Well it was good Keith was there since he managed to get Takashi out of it, said Adam"

"All we have to do now is to wait for it all to be over, said Keith"

The two sat down with the group and Hunk placed a few things he had baked on the table.

"So who exactly is this witch you're talking about, Adam asked"

"Her name is Haggar but she used to go by the name Honerva and was an Altean alchemist who worked with my father, said Allura"

"So what made her change?"

"Before king Alfor built the lions, a comet crashed into the Galra's home planet Daibazaal, said Pidge"

"Honerva was chosen to study a rift the comet left on the planet, said Lance"

"She was overexposed to something called Quintessence while she was researching it, said Hunk"

"Years after my father built the lions, she fell ill and Zarkon tricked the other Paladins into trying to close the rift but all he wanted was to get into the Quintessence to treat her"

"The massive amount of it killed them but it also revived them as the two we've know them as since we got involved in the war, said Keith"

"To think that they went crazy over this energy, said Adam"

"King Alfor tried to make them close the rift sooner but they wouldn't listen and it led to their demise as well as the destruction of Daiazaal, said Coran"

_**Couple of hours later, Sam came.**_

"How is he commader Holt, Adam asked"

"There's no need to worry. Everything went well and Shiro i resting in the medical wing.

-Thank you again for allowing us to use the crystal, princess Allura"

"I'm glad it helped"

Sam nodded before looking at the whole group.

"He'll be unconscious for a while longer but you may go and see him"

The Paladins and Coran all turned their eyes to Keith and Adam.

"Well, what are you waiting for, said Lance.

-Get going you two"

"What about you guys, Keith asked"

"Listen, we all care about Shiro but you two are closest to him"

"We'll come by in a while or so, said Pidge"

The two smiled and thanked the others before they got up and followed Sam to the medical wing.

Inside the room, the lights were dimmed to the lowest setting and the only sound that was heard was the beeps of the heart monitor.

Adam placed a gentle kiss on Shiro's forehead and Keith squeezed his real hand before both sat down.

A while later, Shiro opened his eyes.

"Adam, Keith"

Both smiled at him

"Is it over?"

"Yes Takashi. The surgery has been over for almost an hour now"

"How did it go?"

"See for yourself, said Keith"

He pulled the blanket down to Shiro's waist so the older could see his arm.

They had removed the stump that remained from his right arm and the new prosthetic was attacked to his shoulder.

It was mostly white and grey with some blue shining here and there.

"It should be connected to your nerves like the Galra arm was, said Keith"

"Try seeing how it feels, said Adam"

Shiro looked at him and then at his new arm.

He made the hand into a fist a few times, bent it at the elbow and moved his shoulder a little to get a feel for it.

"How is it, Keith asked2

"Good. It's lighter than the Galra arm but it also feels strong"

"I'm glad to hear that"

The three turned towards the door were the voice came from and saw Sam.

"Our goal was to give you an arm that was light so it wouldn't strain your shoulder but at the same time also be strong in case you should end up facing a Galra or other enemy"

He then asked Shiro to lift up certain things, moving the fingers etc.

"Everything looks good. A few days of rest and then you can get back to work"

"We'll make sure he follows those orders commander Holt, said Adam"

"I know you will"

He then turned his eyes to Shiro.

"Are you okay with a few more visitors?

-Katie and the others wants to see you"

"They can come"

"I'll go tell them that then"

_**Sam left and a while later, the Paladins, Coran and Cosmo entered the room.**_

"Hi guys, said Shiro with a smile"

"Hey, you doing okay, Lance asked"

"Yes. Sam wants me here for a few days to rest after the surgery but then, I'll be back"

"Good to hear, said Allura"

"So how's the arm, Pidge asked"

"Perfect. It almost feels like my real arm is back"

"They did a good job on it, said Hunk

-Altean tech must be much better than Galra tech"

"It is. While the Galra arm was useful in combat and to open up security doors and all that, it was a bit heavy at times.

-This one won't strain my shoulder as much"

"That's a good thing"

The group talked for a long time until they noticed that Shiro started to look tired.

"Get some rest number 1, we'll see you later, said Coran"

They all took turns hugging him before leaving.

Keith, Afam and Cosmo were the only ones who stayed but the Black Paladin soon stood up and petted his wolf.

"I'm gonna take Cosmo for a walk but I'll be back soon"

"Okay"

Keith smiled and hugged his best friend before Cosmo nuzzled his human hand which earned him a scratch behind his ears.

The two then left and Adam looked down at his fiancé.

"Rest Takashi. I'll still be here when you wake up"

"I know"

Adam gave him a gentle kiss and pulled up the blanket so it covered Shiro.

The white-haired man then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Author's note_

_So I decided to change the design of Shiro's arm since I thought the one he got was a bit weird. _

_It was cool that it floated but it seemed so much bigger than his real arm and the thing on his shoulder seemed a bit weird to me so I gave him one that's attached._

_And Adam might have had a say in the matter ;)_


End file.
